Deja Vu
by Nicks13
Summary: Its five hundred years after Caroline was turned and she decides to return to Mystic Falls. Where she meets a new Petrova doppelganger. Caroline however does not understand how this is possible since the bloodline should have ended when Elena died. This is my first fanfic please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**De ja vu**

**Chapter 1**

Caroline took a deep breath and walked up the steps of Mystic Falls High. Starting at a new high school was nothing new to her. In the last five hundred years she had done it more times than she cared to remember. This time it was different though, because she had once attended this school as a human girl.

She walked into the front office and tapped her fingers impatiently on the counter as the secretary looked through her transcripts. She heard the door open and close as someone entered. She jumped slightly as a familiar voice spoke behind her. "Hi, are you the new girl?" Caroline turned around so fast she made her own head spin.

In front of her stood a girl with long curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Caroline crossed her arms angered immediately. "What are you doing here Katherine?" she snapped. A confused look crossed the girl's face. "Excuse me? Who is Katherine? I'm Megan Donovan and I'm here to show you around." The girl's voice was still friendly though it was clear she was annoyed with Caroline's rudeness.

"S…sorry." Caroline stuttered still taken aback by the girl in front of her. "You remind me of an old friend." She was interrupted by the secretary who handed Caroline her class schedule and instructed her to follow Megan to her first class. Turning back to Megan she gave her the friendliest smile she could. "I'm sorry about that. You just remind me of a friend so much its scary." She laughed. "I'm Caroline Forbes by the way." Although Caroline knew exactly where to go she politely asked, "Which way to English?" Megan smiled back but she was clearly still confused. "It's nice to meet you Caroline and welcome to Mystic Falls High." She turned and headed to the door. "Follow me."

The morning went by in a blur. Megan had left Caroline in front of her English class, saying she would meet her for lunch. The rest of the morning was filled with people welcoming her and explaining things to her that she already knew. She knew transferring in a senior year was not going to be easy. When it was finally time for lunch Caroline's head was spinning and she was very irritated. She met Megan outside the cafeteria.

"How has your day been so far?" Megan asked as they walked into the cafeteria. It took all Caroline's control not to roll her eyes. "Oh you know, a typical first day." Caroline forced out a smile. She could still not believe she was in the presence of a Petrova doppelganger. She didn't understand how it was possible. Elena was the last of the Petrova bloodline, when she died the bloodline should have ended.

"Hello, earth to Caroline." Megan's voice brought Caroline back to the present. "Oh sorry I guess I'm just tired." She laughed lightly. "Well you have some big shoes to fill." Megan stated a small smile on her lips. "What do you mean?" Caroline asked surprised. Clearly she had missed something while she was lost in thought. Megan looked stunned that Caroline did not know what she was talking about. "The Forbes name is a big deal around this town. They are one of the founding families." Megan's smile grew as she spoke. "and there is quite a legend about the last Caroline Forbes that lived in this town."

Suddenly things fell into place. Megan was talking about what happened five hundred years ago when the town found out Caroline was a vampire. Once again she forced herself to laugh. "Well I guess my ancestors knew how to keep people talking." She joked hoping Megan wouldn't notice how uncomfortable she was.

"Gossiping again I see." His voice came from right behind them. Caroline felt her whole body go cold. It couldn't be. Megan smiled at her as they both turned around. Caroline let out a soft gasp. Megan looked confused once again as she spoke. "Caroline, I would like you to meet my boyfriend. Stefan. Stefan Salvatore."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for taking time to read and leave a review. This chapter is intended to give you some background information on what happened five hundred years ago.**

**Chapter 2**

It was late afternoon when Caroline entered the cemetery. Her head was still spinning from the scene that took place in the cafeteria. Stefan was just as stunned to see her as she was to see him. It was almost five hundred years since the last time she had seen him. She wasn't sure which one of them bailed the fastest. Poor Megan must have been stunned but seeing him standing next to her like that had flooded her mind with memories. Megan must have been so confused. She would have to find a way to apologise.

Caroline made her way through the rows of headstones to the old part of the cemetery. She found the grave she was looking for easily. "Elena Gilbert Donovan." Caroline read the name out loud. Even after all these years it was still painful to think about what had happened. Caroline sat down with her back against the headstone. "How is it possible Elena?" She whispered softly. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and let the memories flood back.

She was standing in Elena's room tears flowing down her cheeks. She looked at Elena who was crying just as hard. "No Elena please, we will figure something out." Caroline's voice cracked as she tried to change her friend's mind. "I have made up my mind Care." Elena spoke softly through her tears. "Jeremy sacrificed himself to save all of you and I will not let that be for nothing. Now please go."

Caroline walked out of Elena's room tears still staining her cheeks. After Bonnie had desiccated Klaus, Elena made a deal with Elijah that they would return Klaus' body to him as long as he promised not to bring Klaus back. Elijah agreed and the exchange was made. None of them however thought about Rebekah.

A few days after they returned Klaus' body Rebekah approached Jeremy in the Grill. Even though Klaus was gone they still had Alaric to worry about. Rebekah made Jeremy an offer. He could save his sister and all their friends.

She had found a witch that was willing to use the same spell John had used to give up his life for Elena. The witch would link Elena's life to Jeremy's; Rebekah would kill her which in turn would lead to Alaric's death. Once Alaric was dead Elena would come back to life but Jeremy had to die.

Jeremy accepted the offer and not long after the plan was executed. Elena was devastated when she found out what Jeremy and Rebekah had done. It was not the only plan Rebekah had up her sleeve. Once Alaric was gone Rebekah brought Klaus back by giving him blood. Not long after Jeremy's death Elena was offered her own deal.

Klaus and his family would leave all her friends and family in peace if she agreed to give him blood when he wanted it. Elena agreed and informed all of her friends of her decision. Caroline couldn't stay around Mystic Falls anymore. Aside from the town knowing what she was Elena didn't want her around anymore and Tyler had disappeared without even saying good bye. So with the help of her mom and Dr. Meredith Fell she faked her death and left Mystic Falls behind. Two years later Caroline heard Elena and Matt had gotten married but she never heard about them having a family.

After Elena pushed them away everyone seemed to go off the deep end. Damon set off to kill every hybrid Klaus made from Elena's blood and Stefan became the ripper again. The only one that seemed to be okay was Bonnie. She married Jamie and they had a happy family.

"I figured I would find you here." Caroline was so lost in thought that she hadn't even noticed the girl approaching her. "Megan or Katherine?" She asked looking up. "Katherine." She gave Caroline a small smile and pulled her up. "I heard I have a surprise new doppelganger." she said softly. Caroline didn't smile. Katherine knew Caroline well enough by now to know there was more going on. "Come on, let's go home and you can fill me in." She said leading Caroline out of the cemetery.

**A/N: So I hope everyone gets what I was trying to say in this chapter. Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews, you guys are amazing. So since you all have been asking for Tyler he is making an appearance in this chapter. He will be featuring more from here on. This chapter is also longer than the previous two. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3

The next few days dragged by. Caroline spend most of her time in the apartment she shared with Katherine trying to figure out how Megan's existence was possible. On the Friday morning Caroline was awoken by Katherine pulling open her curtains. "Get up. You are not missing another day of school." She commanded.

Caroline groaned and rolled over. "What do you care? You didn't even want to come back." She snapped. "Exactly, you did not drag me back here to spend everyday locked in here, just because Stefan Salvatore can't get over me and found himself another Katherine look-a-like. Now get up!" Even though she was joking Katherine's voice was strict and it was clearly implied that if Caroline didn't get up by herself, Katherine would force her.

Knowing there was no point in arguing Caroline rolled out of bed. Katherine smiled satisfied and headed out of the room. Caroline had a quick shower and got ready for school. As she made her way downstairs Katherine was waiting for her with a grin on her face. "Would you like me to put your blood bag in a lunch box?" She teased. "Shut up." Caroline mumbled and slammed the door behind her.

By the time she got to school it was halfway into the first period. Caroline checked her schedule then headed towards the history class. Having skipped out after lunch on Monday she didn't have history. She was excited as she approached the classroom. She loved history especially since she lived through most of it. She opened the door and walked in. "I'm so sorry I'm late I…." Caroline broke off in mid sentence as she looked at the teacher standing at the front of the class. It was Elijah

.

"Ahh Miss Forbes I see you finally decided to grace us with your presence." Elijah's voice was just as calm yet smug as Caroline remembered. "So have a seat." He instructed when it was clear Caroline wasn't moving. For the first time she pulled her eyes away from Elijah and looked at the class. She gasped as a mixture of confusion, shock and even a little horror crossed her face.

Sitting in the front row was the Original sister herself. Rebekah was clearly shocked to see Caroline. She shot Elijah a dirty look then went back to flipping through her history book. Stefan and Megan was seated a few desks behind Rebekah. Stefan seemed his usual brooding self, just like she remembered him. Megan simply smiled and mouthed "where have you been?" Caroline focused on the back of the class. The left hand corner was taken up by Kol. He simply grinned at her which reminded Caroline of the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland.

"Is there a problem miss Forbes?" She could hear the amusement in Elijah's voice. "No sir." Caroline answered and quickly moved to her seat. She could hear the rest of class giggling and whispering. She sank low in her seat wishing she could be anywhere but here right at this moment. Her blackberry buzzed making her jump.

She pulled it out under the table while Elijah had his back turned to her. She didn't recognise the number but quickly opened the text. It was from Stefan.

"We need to talk. Meet me in the parking lot after class. S_."_

She could feel his eyes on her. She turned to him and nodded once. No shit they needed to talk she wanted answers. She couldn't wait for this class to end.

It felt like hours before the bell rang signalling the end of class. Caroline gathered up all her stuff and hurried out of class. She was hurrying toward the front door when someone ran into her. "Watch where you're going jerk!" She snapped as she gathered up her stuff. Anger was flowing through her body as she straightened up to give the idiot a lesson on how to look where you are going. As their eyes met all the anger drained from her body. It was Tyler Lockwood.

"T..Tyler?" Caroline's voice was no more than a whisper. So many emotions rushed through her that she couldn't tell exactly what she was feeling. Tyler gave her a blank look. "Yeah and do I know you?" She was shocked and confused by the coldness in his voice. Before she could say anything he spoke again. "Look blondie I have a class to get to." He pushed passed her and walked away like nothing had happened.

Taking a breath Caroline realised she was alone in the corridor. Everyone else had already rushed to their next class. Remembering where she was going Caroline continued towards the front door. She had to talk to Stefan now. There was a lot he needed to explain.

Caroline found Stefan waiting for her next to her car. She dumped her stuff in the back seat and faced him. She could only master 3 words. "What the hell?" Stefan looked at her calmly. "Hello Caroline. It is good to..." Caroline clenched her fists. She wasn't there for small talk she wanted answers. "Cut the small talk Stefan. What's going on?"

Stefan knew Caroline well enough to know he should just get to the point. "I was travelling when I heard of a new doppelganger in Mystic Falls. I couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible." Stefan stopped to take a breath. "As you know I wasn't quite myself but I headed back here to see for myself. A few days after returning I learned I wasn't the only one who heard about Megan." "The Originals." Caroline stated softly. Stefan nodded and continued. "I cleaned up my act and enrolled at Mystic Falls High but by then Elijah was already teaching and Rebekah and Kol where enrolled as students."

There was silence for a moment as Caroline processed everything. "But they haven't gotten to Megan?" She asked carefully. Stefan laughed. "No, lucky for me Rebekah and Kol were more focused on fulfilling their high school fantasies. Rebekah is cheer-captain and Kol the school bully." He sighed shaking his head. "Do you know where Klaus is?" Caroline didn't yet want to ask about Tyler and his strange behaviour. "Damon has been tracking him. As far as we can tell he is trying to find werewolf packs. He turned so many of them last time there are very few left with the werewolf gene."

There was silence again. After a few moments Stefan spoke. "Have you seen Tyler?" His voice was soft and caring. All Caroline could do was nod. "He's the quarterback of the football team." When Caroline didn't say anything he continued. "He's been compelled." "What?" Caroline looked up, her eyes were huge. "He has been compelled by one of the Originals. Its like he doesn't remember anything from five hundred years ago."

Suddenly his strange behaviour made sense. So that's why he didn't know her. "You okay?" Stefan asked gently. "Yeah, just processing." She said looking at him. He was smiling. "What's so funny?" She asked slightly annoyed. "Well doesn't this seem like deja vu to you? Here we are again protecting a doppelganger from Klaus. First it was Katherine, then Elena and now Megan."

"Oh my god, Katherine!" Stefan was surprised by Caroline's sudden outburst. "What about her?" He asked clearly still pissed off at everything Katherine had done. "She's here. She's living with me." Caroline watch as surprise, confusion and shock all crossed Stefan's face. "How? What?" He stammered.

"I kind of saved her life." Caroline explained. "After I left Mystic Falls I was struggling to survive. I had no money. I ran into Katherine and she offered to show me how it's done. One night we were hanging out in a bar when Elijah showed up and threatened to kill Katherine for betraying them. I told Elijah that killing her would take away my happiness and that violated Klaus' deal with Elena." Caroline shrugged lightly. "We've been surviving together ever since.

Stefan looked at Caroline in total disbelieve. "She's not so bad, you know?" Caroline looked at Stefan as she spoke. "She may have made some bad choices but we have all done that." Before Stefan could answer someone yelled at them from the end of the parking lot. "Hey you two, get to class." Stefan gave Caroline a quick nod and they parted ways the teacher watching them. As Caroline headed back into the school building her mind was spinning from everything she had just learned.

**A/N: So let me know what you guys think and what you would like to see happen in the future.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy the scene between Caroline and Tyler.**

**Chapter 4**

Caroline woke up early on Monday morning a plan clearly formed in her head. She had spent most of the weekend with Katherine discussing everything that was going on. She had gotten so emotional when she told Katherine about Tyler. She couldn't believe he forgot everything that happened between them just because he was compelled to. Before going to bed on Sunday night Katherine had smiled and simply said, "Remember Caroline every compelled command has a loophole." Caroline didn't immediately understand what she meant.

After Katherine had gone to bed Caroline laid awake thinking of what she had said. Suddenly it had clicked. Tyler was compelled to forget loving her five hundred years ago. He was not compelled to forget loving her now. Caroline had smiled to herself; he might have forgotten his feelings for her but the feelings still had to be there. All she had to do was remind him of that. Their love was stronger than any form of compulsion.

So Caroline took extra care with getting dressed today. She did her make-up soft and natural. She put on a pair of jeans and a white top, completing the look with a black jacket. She let her hair hang loosely down her back. Finally she slipped on her favourite boots. Smiling to herself she skipped down the stairs. Katherine was curled up on the couch drinking from a blood bag. "Wow don't you look nice today." She said in between sips. Caroline simply smiled said good bye and walked out the door.

When she got to school Caroline immediately set to work looking for Tyler. She found him and the rest of the football team hanging out near the bleachers. To her surprise she found Stefan was with them. Caroline put on her brightest sexiest smile and walked up to Stefan. "Good morning." She said cheerfully. Most of the guys standing around stopped and stared. "Hey blondie." Tyler greeted her. Caroline resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She turned and smiled at Tyler.

Stefan smirked. He had clearly caught onto her plan. He stepped forward and hugged Caroline then turned towards Tyler. "This is the fabulous miss Caroline Forbes. She's new here. Caroline this is Tyler." Caroline smiled and held out her hand. "Its nice to meet you Tyler." She said in the sweetest voice she could master. Tyler reached out and took her hand. "The pleasure is all mine."

Caroline felt electricity run through her body as their hands touched. She watched Tyler's face and she could tell he felt something too. He didn't take his eyes off her and he held onto her hand a second longer than one normally would. "This is going to be easy." She thought to herself but her thought were interrupted by a new female voice. "There you are sexy, I've been looking for you all over."

Caroline gritted her teeth she hadn't heard that voice in almost half a century but she recognised it instantly. Rebekah bounced up to the group in a very tight and very short dress. This time Caroline did roll her eyes. To her surprise Rebekah walked right up to Tyler and kissed him full on the lips. Caroline could feel her jaw drop. There was a sheepish look on Tyler's face as Rebekah pulled away from him.

Stefan nudged Caroline in the ribs and she quickly closed her mouth before Rebekah could see her shock. "Come one I need your help with something." Rebekah winked playfully at Tyler as she spoke then grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the group completely ignoring everyone else. Tyler shot Caroline one last look as he was being dragged away.

Caroline felt completely deflated as she walked away from the group heading towards her first class. For a second she thought it was going to be easy to get Tyler back but she was horribly wrong. With him dating Rebekah it was going to be hard to get enough alone time with him to bring back his forgotten feelings.

Later that same day Caroline was sitting in the cafeteria. She had a tray full of food in front of her but the last thing she felt like doing was eating. She was pushing around the food on her plate when Megan walked up to her. Caroline hadn't spoken to her since her first day of school. "Hey, can I join you?" Megan's voice was soft and careful. "Sure." Caroline replied looking up. "I've been meaning to talk to you."

Megan sat down across from Caroline and waited for her to speak. "I'm sorry about what happened on my first day. It was all just a little overwhelming." Caroline wasn't sure what else to say but to her surprise Megan smiled. "Stefan told me about Katherine and Elena. It must have been weird for you. Seeing a girl that resembled both your dead best friend and the vampire that killed you." Caroline gasped feeling shock and confused for what seemed like the millionth time in a few days.

"You know?" Caroline asked her voice barely more than a whisper. "Of course I know." Megan looked at Caroline and smiled again. "Stefan filled me in on everything not long after he came into town. He figured it was the best way for me to stay safe." As if on cue Stefan walked up and sat down next to Caroline. He had barely taken his seat when Caroline punched him with all her strength. "What the hell?!" Stefan exclaimed in surprise.

"You could have told me she knew." Caroline snapped her eyes spitting fire at him. Stefan laughed. "Yeah I could have. I thought this would be more fun." He said rubbing his arm. "Although I didn't think I would end up bruised." Megan giggled. "That was my favourite part." Stefan shot her a hurt look and Caroline couldn't help smiling. She was taken aback by the fact that Stefan had shared everything with Megan but maybe he had learned from past mistakes.

Caroline smiled as she looked from Megan's smiling face to Stefan's slightly sulking one, he was till rubbing his arm. She was slightly pleased with herself. Clearly the punch had hurt. The bell rang signalling that they had to get back to class. "Come over to my place after school." Caroline said to Megan. "There is someone you should meet." Megan agreed even though Stefan didn't look to happy about it. Caroline waved good bye to them and headed to class.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is different from the others. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 5**

On Monday afternoon Tyler walked into his room at the Mikaelson mansion. Dropping his bag on the floor he collapsed on the bed. He had made a real mess at practise today. All the guys thought it was because Rebekah was lounging on the bleachers in her barely there dress. The truth however was that Rebekah was the last thing on his mind.

Ever since he met Caroline that morning Tyler hadn't been able to her smiling face out of his head. There was something about her that intrigued him. She seemed familiar in some way he could not quite place. Even the feel of her skin on his when they shook hands seemed like he had felt it before. Then again most of the things around this town seemed familiar in some way. Caroline had also seemed to recognise him when she bumped into him a few days ago. Did he know her?

Tyler got up and shook his head. He hated this feeling of déjà vu that had taken a hold of him ever since they came to Mystic Falls. Had he been here before? Grabbing a towel he headed towards the bathroom he needed a shower. As he walked into the bathroom Tyler looked at himself in the mirror. Something wasn't right. He had known that for the past half century.

For as long as Tyler could remember he had been living with the Mikaelsons. He couldn't remember having a life before them. But he had to have one right? Eighteen year old werewolves didn't just appear out of thin air. All he could get out of Klaus and Rebekah was that he came from the Lockwood family and that they had been cursed with the werewolf gene. Klaus had turned Tyler into his first successful hybrid using the blood of the doppelganger.

Most of this didn't make sense to him but after years of unsuccessfully trying to get more out of Rebekah and Klaus he had given up. Whenever he felt like he made progress he would suddenly forget something. It was like taking two steps forward then three steps back. Could hybrids have memory loss?

He knew the reason they were in Mystic Falls was because Klaus had found another doppelganger and he needed her blood to create more hybrids. Tyler wasn't sure why he bothered since some vampire named Damon went around killing every hybrid Klaus made.

As Tyler was looking at himself he wondered, for the millionth time, why this Damon had never come after him. Whenever he brought this up to Klaus he would just smile and say, "Your special Tyler." He would never say any more than that. Closing his eyes Tyler took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind but once again Caroline's face popped up. How was it that he memorised her face so perfectly after only seeing her twice?

"Tyler babe hurry up the girls are waiting at the Grill!" Tyler groaned softly as Rebekah's voice came from the other side of the door. He was only dating her because she had her talents in bed and Klaus pretty much forced him into it. "I'm just having a shower." He called back and opened the water wishing it could wash away Rebekah too.

That same afternoon Caroline bounce into the apartment she shared with Katherine. She found her in the kitchen with two glasses of blood. Caroline accepted one of the glasses and hopped onto one of the chairs. "I'm bored out of my mind," Katherine whined pouting. Caroline gave the older vampire a small smile. "You won't be for long."

Katherine sat up straighter clearly intrigued. "Why not?" She asked sipping her blood. "I invited Stefan and Megan over." Caroline shrugged and finished her blood in one swig. She was hungry. "You did what?!" Katherine growled. As if on cue the bell rang. Caroline hopped of the chair and headed towards the door.

She smiled pulling open the door, "Hey, come in." She said looking at them. Megan looked slightly nervous and Stefan was brooding and serious as ever. Caroline stepped out of the way so they could enter and then lead them to the living room where Katherine was now waiting.

"I believe you two know each other." Caroline smirked as she looked between Katherine and Stefan. They were having some kind of staring contest. "Megan Donovan meet Katherine Pierce. The first Petrova doppelganger." Caroline smiled introducing the two. Katherine smirked. "And the best." She added in a bitchy tone. Megan was taken aback for a few seconds then she grinned. "Well up to now at least." She replied in a friendly voice.

Katherine stared at Megan for a few seconds then her lips curled into a smile. "I like this one." She said sitting down. "Much more spunk than the last." Megan looked pleased as she took a seat across from Katherine. Stefan was still lurking in the doorway. "Are you practicing to be a bouncer?" Katherine asked her voice dripping with sarcasm. Stefan shot her a dirty look. "No we just can't stay long. We have other plans."

"Oh you have to come with us!" Megan interrupted him. "My brother's band is playing at the Grill and we're meeting my friend Caitlyn there. Megan looked from Caroline to Katherine waiting for a reply. Katherine simply raised her eyebrow so Caroline answered. "How do you plan on explaining your new twin?" Megan thought for a moment then jumped up and pulled her curls into a ponytail and did her make-up in the hall mirror. She walked over and stood next to Katherine once she finished.

Caroline had to admit even though they still looked strikingly similar it wasn't as bad. "It will be dark in the Grill and no one will really notice and we'll just say you're my cousin." Megan was almost pleading. Caroline nodded agreeing to go but Katherine still didn't look convinced. "Oh come one Kat you just said you were bored. Live a little." Caroline copied Katherine's pout. Katherine let out a sigh and got up. "Fine I'll go." Caroline and Megan let out a joined whoop. Stefan merely groaned. After the girls changed into party cloths, Megan borrowing from Caroline, the four of them set off for the Grill.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Please leave me a review and thank you for your support.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys I'm sorry I haven't uploaded for a while. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

Caroline smiled to herself as they walked into the Grill. It has been over half a century and the place still looked exactly the same. The group made their way to a back booth where an african-american girl was sitting. Something about the girls face seemed familiar to Caroline. She smiled as the group approached her.

Megan stopped at the booth and hugged the girl. "I would like you to meet my friend Caitlyn Bennett." She introduced the girl. "Caitlyn this is..." "Don't worry I got it." Caitlyn smiled stopping Megan in middle of her sentence then turning to Katherine. "Katerina Petrova better known as Katherine Pierce. The first Petrova turned with the blood of a vampire named Rose but killed through suicide." Caitlyn grinned pleased with herself as shocked hung in the air.

She turn to Caroline and continued. "Caroline Forbes, turned with the blood of Damon Salvatore smothered by Katherine Pierce who now seems to be her best friend and partner in crime."

Caroline raised her eyebrow impressed. "Wow you know your history." Caitlyn giggled. "Thanks to my ancestor Bonnie Bennett. She kept very detailed Grimoires and diaries." They all took their seats and Caitlyn leaned closer to Megan and whispered. "Did you see the queen bitch and her crew is here?"

Looking over at the bar Caroline saw Rebekah, Kol, Tyler and a few other people she didn't know. "Megan filled me in on the Tyler situation." Caitlyn said softly. "Do you know how much he was compelled to forget?" Caroline shook her head so Caitlyn continued. "You need to find out as well as figure out if he is on vervain or not."

Caroline looked at Caitlyn. "How the hell do you suppose I do that?" She snapped lightly. "I figured talking to him would be a good start." Katherine replied and nodded her head in the direction of the bar. Caroline looked over again and saw Tyler was now alone at the bar. Everyone was staring at her so Caroline slowly got up and walked over to the bar where Tyler was standing.

She took a deep breath then walked up to the bar and ordered a drink. "Caroline?" She smiled as he said her name. "Oh hey." She turned to him with the brightest smile she could manage. "I didn't think you'd be here." "Why not?" He asked slightly surprised. "Well isn't this place below a Lockwood?" She asked teasingly deciding to first of all figure out what he knew about his family's past.

"What does being a Lockwood have to do with anything?" He sipped his drink. "The Lockwood's were one of the founding families of this town and ran the mayor's office for over a hundred and fifty years." Caroline could tell this was news to him. Rebekah and Klaus had gone all out making sure he remembered nothing.

"You know the Lockwood family?" His voice sounded confused yet hopeful. "I know a lot about the town history." Caroline answered not wanting to say to much. "You have to tell me please." The desperate tone in his voice scared her. "I will, just not here." She answered softly. "Can you get away?" Tyler looked into the crowd were Rebekah, Kol and their friends stood then gave Caroline a quick nod.

She motioned for him to follow her then headed for the door. She pulled out her phone and send Katherine a text telling her where she was going then she disappeared out the door with Tyler close on her heels.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here you guys go two chapters in one day. :)**

**Chapter 7**

It was dark as Caroline pushed open the gate to the cemetery. She couldn't believe she was here yet again but the best way to tell Tyler about his history was to have him meet his family. "What are we doing in a cemetery?" She could tell he was annoyed. Caroline pretended not to hear him and continued leading him to the Lockwood family plot. He suddenly grabbed her arm spinning her around to face him.

"I asked what the hell are we doing here." He growled. Caroline smiled a little. "We're here so you can meet your family." She watched as confusion settled in his eyes. After a few seconds it was replaced by realisation. He turned to face the graves next to him. "Tyler meet Carol and Richard Lockwood." He stared at the graves for a long time. Finally his eyes moved to the grave on the right. "Tyler Lockwood." His voice broke as he read his own name on the headstone.

There was silence for a while before he turned back to Caroline. "Did you know them?" He asked softly. Caroline nodded once. "Yes I did and so did you." He looked at her beautiful face. "Did I know you?" Again she nodded. "You did." Tyler sat down on the ground and Caroline sat next to him. "What happened?" He asked looking up at the sky. Caroline took a deep breath. Clearly he didn't remember anything from years ago.

"We were dating." Caroline started keeping her voice soft and gentle. "Our history teacher got turned into a vampire by Klaus and Rebekah's mother, Ester. She had linked his life to Elena's." She looked at him. "Elena was the doppelganger back then." She answered his un-asked question. Caroline went on to explain what Jeremy and Rebekah had done. "A few days after that you disappeared without a trace. I searched for you for years but I couldn't find you." She finished softly.

He ran his hand through his hair. How was it possible for him not to remember any of this? He looked at Caroline. "Why can't I remember?" Caroline twirled her hands in her lap. "Stefan thinks its because you are being compelled to forget." His face got even more confused. "I'm a vampire I can't be compelled." He was talking more to himself than to Caroline. "The Original family can compel vampires as well as humans." Caroline knew it was hard for him to process all this.

He looked up at her, even in the darkness, she could tell there were tears in his eyes. "How do we undo it?" Caroline felt a warm glow in her stomach as he said we. "Well the first step in sorting this out is to figure out who is compelling you." He raised an eyebrow. "How do we do that?" Caroline reached into her purse pulling out a small bottle of liquid. "This is vervain. It tastes horrible and burns your throat but it prevents you from being compelled."

He took the bottle from her. "Okay so what's the plan?" Caroline thought for a second. "You have to make them think you found a lead. Tell them someone mentioned the Lockwood family was a founding family and your going to investigate. Whoever is compelling you will be shaken and will compel you to forget. You have to play along and pretend to forget. That way we will know who is compelling you. We can take it further after that."

He nodded in agreement just as his phone let out a beep. He pulled it out and read the text. Groaning he got up. "I have to go Rebekah is looking for me. Thank you for everything." Caroline got up as well and nodded. She knew he still hadn't worked through everything. "Can I see you tomorrow? To talk some more." He was sounding more like her Tyler. "Of course, come over to my place we can figure out what to do when we know who is compelling you."

He nodded and turned to leave. He had only taken a few steps when he turned around pulling her into a tight hug. "Thank you for everything Caroline." He whispered softly before kissing her cheek and then he was gone. Caroline slowly started walking towards the gate. It wasn't exactly the night out she had in mind but she was closer to getting Tyler back and that's all that mattered.

**A/N: Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys sorry you had to wait so long but here's the next chapter**

**Chapter 8**

Tyler took a deep breath and braced himself as he walked into the mansion. He hadn't even closed the door when Rebekah came around the corner. "Where the hell have you been?!' She demanded. Tyler clenched his fists inside his jacket pockets it took everything he had not to immediately demand answers from her. He had taken some of the vervain just before walking in and he was ready to put the plan into action.

"Oh come on now sister give the poor man a break." Tyler blinked a few times as the man rounded the corner. "Klaus, your back?" He walked forward and shook Klaus' hand. "Yes I am indeed back and my trip was very successful." He grinned. Tyler nodded. "That's good to hear." "Oh spare me the bromance!" Rebekah snapped. 'I asked you a question." She turned back to Tyler her eyes spitting fire.

"When we were at the club I over heard some guys talking about the Lockwood's being a founding family of this town so I headed to the cemetery to check it out." Tyler carefully studied them as he spoke but neither of them looked very shaken. "Did you find anything?" Rebekah asked. "Yeah I found a bunch of Lockwood graves. One of them has my name on it. I'm going to do more research tomorrow."

Tyler pushed passed them and headed to the lounge were he poured himself a drink. Klaus followed him. "So I found quite a big werewolf pack." He said sitting down in on of the armchairs. Tyler turned to look at him leaning against the table. "So what now?" Klaus picked up his glass from earlier and twirled it around in his hand. "Well I heard Stefan Salvatore had taken it upon himself once again to protect the doppelganger. We will have to find a way around him. I want her blood."

There was silence as the both sipped their drinks. "Rebekah tells me you are on the football team with him. That's good. I want you to gain his trust. If he trusts you he will leave you alone with her and we can take our chance." Tyler thought to himself for a few minutes. He could never betray Caroline and her friends like that. Not after what she just did for him but maybe he could warn them. Help them. "Okay I'll do it." He said to Klaus as he placed his glass on the table. "Good night Klaus." Klaus gave him a nod and Tyler went up to his room.

Once upstairs Tyler tore a piece of paper from one of his notebooks and quickly wrote down everything that happened that night. He stuffed the note into the lining of his leather jacket before getting ready for bed. Tyler tossed and turned for hours. It didn't look like anything was going to happen tonight. Maybe Caroline had gotten it wrong.

He turned around and snuggled into his covers. He was tired as hell and was ready to sleep. Just as he started to drift of his door creaked open. Tyler heard someone sneak up to his bed. He opened his eyes slightly and saw that it was Rebekah. Maybe she was just here to make up after their disagreement he thought to himself.

"Ty?" Rebekah's voice was soft and gentle. It was something Tyler had never heard before he kept his eyes closed. "Tyler?" Rebekah shook him slightly. Tyler opened his eyes slowly hoping he did a good job of pretending to wake up. "Rebekah?" He asked confused. Rebekah placed her hands on his cheeks. "Its okay baby, don't worry." She slowly tilted his face so he was looking straight into her eyes.

"You will forget everything you have learned about the Lockwoods tonight." Her voice was calm and steady. Tyler couldn't believe it. Caroline was right he was being compelled. Rebekah was compelling him to forget his family. "You will also forget that I was here tonight and that I compelled you. You will think you have memory loss."

Hard as it was Tyler made sure to keep his eyes locked on Rebekah's. "Do you understand?" She asked softly. Tyler nodded and Rebekah smiled getting up. "Now go back to sleep. We will talk in the morning." She bent over and kissed his cheek before disappearing out the door. Tyler stayed still and kept his eyes closed for a few more minutes just to be sure Rebekah was gone.

He slowly sat up. He couldn't believe it. Rebekah was the one doing this to him. She had been compelling him for five hundred years and had taken away all his memories. His memories of his family, friends and most importantly Caroline were gone. He slammed his hand down on his bed. Well this had gone on long enough. Tomorrow he would tell Caroline about Rebekah and together they would figure out a way to get his memories back.

**A/N: Please leave me a review guys :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted for a long time I was having internet problems but I sorted them out and will be posting a few chapters today.**

**Chapter 9**

Caroline looked around uneasily. She wasn't sure this was the safest place to meet but Tyler had asked if they could meet somewhere that had special value to him five hundred years ago. Caroline had been surprised to learn the old Lockwood cellars were still here. It was probably the rumours that kept them safe.

When Caroline had asked Megan if the cellars were still here she had told Caroline that the town's people said the place was haunted by the slaves that used to be chained up in there. Legend had it you could still hear their howls of pain late in the night on a full moon.

Caroline laughed to herself. Yes people used to be chained up in here but it was the Lockwoods themselves. During a full moon when they would go through a transformation they would chain themselves up here so they couldn't hurt any innocent people. Caroline herself had helped Tyler chain himself up here during his very first transformation,

A twig snapped bringing Caroline back from memory lane. She listened carefully but only silence met her ears. She stood very still. Someone was behind her, she could sense it. She turned around slamming the person into a tree at top speed, her fangs out and ready to defend herself.

"Hey relax it's just me!" Caroline stepped back and took a deep breath. "God Tyler don't sneak up on me like that!" He grinned at her. "A little jumpy aren't we? So what exactly is so special about this place?" He asked straightening his shirt. "This." Caroline answered and led him down the stairs into the cellars.

"This was your family's old place. We use to come here during the full moons before you became a hybrid. I would chain you up so you couldn't hurt anyone." She explained softly as they walked deeper inside.

Tyler looked around trying to grab a hold of some kind of memory but nothing came to mind. As usual the place felt familiar and he could tell there were some pretty amazing memories made down here.

Caroline sat down on a small flight of steps and Tyler sat down next to her. "So I know who is compelling me." He said looking down at his hands. "You do? Who is it?" Caroline tried to keep the curiosity from showing too much. "It's Rebekah." Tyler answered and quickly told Caroline about the previous night's events, starting with Klaus' homecoming and ending with Rebekah's middle-of-the-night visit.

When he finished Caroline was silent. She had to process everything. Klaus was back which meant they had to up the protection on Megan and as for Tyler well there was only one way to get his memories back. She took a deep steadying breath and then looked at him. "There is only one way to break Rebekah's compulsion over you." She said softly. "We have to kill her."

Caroline watched as Tyler's eyes bulged. He was clearly not expecting that as an answer. "Can't I just use more vervain?" He asked in a shaky voice. Caroline shook her head. "Vervain will keep her from being able to compel you any further but it will not take away past compulsions."

Tyler thought about what Caroline had just said. Did he really want to kill Rebekah? Sure she wasn't his favourite person at the moment and she was taking away his memories but he had been living with her family for over five hundred years.

He looked at Caroline taking in her beautiful face. What was he supposed to do? "Can I have some time to think about all this?" He sounded like a little kid asking his mother's permission. "Of course." Caroline nodded although she couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice. "You know where to find me when you make your decision."

Tyler reached out to her but she stepped back. "Have a good day Tyler." With that she sped out of the cellar leaving Tyler and his thoughts alone in the empty room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Caroline didn't stop until she was deep into the woods. How could he? She did everything she could to help him and this is what he does? Okay, granted she wasn't sure how they were going to kill Rebekah but still Tyler should have immediately chosen her right? "Dammit!" She mumbled and slammed her fist into a nearby tree. "I don't think that's an appropriate way for Miss Mystic Falls to behave."

Even though Tyler had told her Klaus was back, hearing his voice after so long still made her heart stop. "What do you want?" She asked coldly as she turned around. "Now love, there is no need to be rude." Klaus smirked leaning against a tree a few feet away. "I just wanted to chat." He moved closer. "It seems you have gotten under my sister's skin."

"Well maybe your sister shouldn't take what isn't hers." Caroline's voice was toxic. Klaus grinned. "You being back is her worst fear. When she found out you were dead she was quite relieved but then Elijah informed us that he found you with Katerina and she was not exactly thrilled."

Caroline merely glared at Klaus. He and his whole family could go to hell for all she cared. "Get to the point Klaus." Caroline tried keeping her voice cold and hard but she was tired and drained from her conversation with Tyler. "Okay love if that's what you want. I heard you and your friends had taken up protection of one of my possessions."

For a few seconds Caroline was confused. What possession did they have that belonged to Klaus? A light went on in her head. "Megan is not a possession she is a person!" Disgust was clear in her voice. "Oh but love I am the reason for her existence which in my opinion makes her mine."

"What do you mean you are the reason for her existence?" Caroline asked she was tired of all the riddles and games. "Think love, do you really think Elena and Matt got married because they loved each other? Or conceived because they wanted too?" Klaus sounded very pleased with himself. "I wasn't about to let the Petrova bloodline die out while your friend Damon killed my hybrids."

Caroline leaned against a tree. She felt sick to her stomach. Klaus compelled Elena and Matt to get married and have a baby? Slowly her head started to clear as everything sunk in. Klaus had taken one friend from her and she wasn't about to let him take away another one. "If you want Megan you will have to get past us. She is not your possession." Caroline spit out the last word as if it tasted nasty in her mouth. After giving Klaus one last disgusted look she sped off for the second time that day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Caroline pulled into the parking lot of her and Katherine's apartment building. She just wanted to crawl into bed and forget this day had ever happened. A car in the corner caught her eye. Was that Stefan's car? And to whom did the car next to it belong? Caroline walked up the front steps wondering what was waiting for her up in the apartment.

"Katherine?" Caroline called as she walked through the front door. "In the living room." Came the answer. Caroline could hear more heartbeats in the room as she got closer. She found Katherine, Stefan, Megan and Caitlyn all lounging on chairs and sofas. It was the guy in the corner however that grabbed her attention.

"Damon Salvatore is that really you?" Caroline asked walking over to him. He grinned and hugged her. "The one and only. Did you miss me Barbie?" Caroline laughed softly and punched him. "I'm glad to see some things never change." Caroline sat down next to Katherine. "So what's with the meeting?" she asked.

"Klaus found a wolf pack and I think he might be on his way back to get Megan's blood." Damon explained and Caroline quickly nodded. "I know and he is back already. I just ran into him in the woods." Everyone stared at her as she explained what had happened with Tyler and Klaus.

There was silence in the room when she finished. Caroline looked at Megan, she seemed lost in thought. Stefan seemed to find his voice first. "Well this changes things." He took Megan's hand. "We have to get you out of town." Megan raised her eyebrow looking at him. "We already had this discussion and I'm not going anywhere."

"You seriously told Tyler, Rebekah had to be killed to break the compulsion?" Damon asked sounding slightly impressed, he completely ignored Stefan and Megan's conversation. "Yeah I did." Caroline answered him. "But even if he decides to go through with it I have no idea how I am going to kill her."

"I can help with that." Damon's answered grabbed everyone's attention. "I have the stake Ester gave Ric to kill the Originals. I also have two daggers and some white oak ash." Damon shrugged as if he was simply naming their daily shopping list. "Where did you get all that?" Katherine asked amazed.

Damon raised his eyebrow and smirked. "I'm not just a pretty face you know." Katherine rolled her eyes and turned away from him. Leave it up to Damon to be almost seven hundred years and still act like a child.

Caroline couldn't believe her ears. Damon actually had a way to kill three Originals. "Well the dagger won't work on Klaus and if we use the stake you all die." Caitlyn pointed out. She had been so quiet Caroline had forgotten she was there. She reminded Caroline so much of Bonnie. Looking around the room Caroline couldn't help but smile a little this was just like old times.

"We can pick up this conversation later." Stefan said standing up. "We have a football game to get to." He pointedly nodded his head at Megan and Caitlyn excluding the rest. Caroline didn't complain the last thing she wanted to do was go to the game and see Tyler.

Once the others left she excused herself and went up to her room where she collapsed onto her bed. A few minutes later she heard the front door open and close as Damon left. That was the last thing she remembered before drifting into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A few days later Caroline was stretched out on Megan's bed with Megan sitting in the room's window seat. Katherine and Caitlyn would be joining them later for a good old fashioned sleepover.

"So have you heard from him?" Megan asked looking at Caroline. "Not since the cellars." Caroline answered sadly. She hadn't spoken to Tyler in days. She half expected him to show up the next morning ready for action but nothing. Well she had given him a way out and if he didn't want to take it then that was fine with her. At least that's what she tried to convince herself of.

Caroline looked over at Megan. She looked just like Elena. Caroline neverthought of Katherine and Elena looking alike maybe it was because their personalities were so different and she knew them for so long but she could see Elena in Megan. "How did you and Stefan meet?" She asked the question that's been running through her mind since she first saw them together.

Megan laughed softly. "It was probably the strangest meeting ever. I was informed there was a new guy in school." She shifted in her seat so Caroline could see her better. "we had been getting a lot of new students that month." She added jokingly. Caroline knew Tyler Rebekah and Kol hadn't started school long before Stefan.

Megan laughed again and continued. "Anyway so this really hot guy walks into class and introduces himself as Stefan Salvatore. For the rest of the lesson I could feel him watching me. Actually for the rest of that day wherever I went I could feel his eyes on me. "

Caroline pictured the scene in her head and she had to smile it was so typical stalker Stefan. "So after school I get to my car and there he is leaning against it." Megan continued still smiling. "As I unlock the car to put away my stuff he gets into the driver's seat while I stand there stunned." She shook her head as if she still couldn't believe it happened. "Then he simply demands 'get in' and I got in the car to confused to argue."

Caroline giggled this was just to bizarre for words. "And? Where did he take you?" Megan got up grabbed something from her dresser and then sat down on the bed with Caroline. "He took me to the Salvatore house and showed me these." She placed two pictures on the bed. One was Stefan and Elena at a 1920's dance, shortly before things went south. The other was of Katherine somewhere in the 1800's.

"I completely freaked out and started screaming that he was a crazy photo shopping stalker." She laughed at the memory. "In the end he had to compel me to sit down, shut up and listen while he explained everything. I was silent with disbelief after he finished telling me everything."

Megan stopped to take a breath. "After that we met everyday and he told me more. Slowly he started recovering from being ripper Stefan and before we knew it we were in love." Caroline looked at the girl across from her wondering how to phrase her next question. "Uhm were you never worried he tried to replace Elena with you?" She asked carefully.

Megan shook her head. "Not for one second. Stefan told me that even though to everyone else Katherine, Elena and I look exactly the same, to him we each look different. He may have taken interest because of our initial resemblance but he never fell in love with us for our looks."

Caroline smiled softly and blinked away a stray tear. She had one more question to ask. "And Damon?" Megan laughed lightly. "He breezed into town not long after Stefan and tried to make his move but he wasn't my type and I made that quite clear. He isn't to fond of me anymore."

Caroline nodded she could imagine Damon not being to happy about being rejected. The doorbell rang. "That will be Katherine and Caitlyn." Megan said getting up. "No more vampire/doppelganger talk for the rest of the night." Megan instructed with a smile before disappearing down the stairs leaving Caroline caught up in her thoughts.

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read. I will try and post again soon let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Caroline woke up feeling confused. There was a strange buzzing sound somewhere in the room. She looked around Megan and Caitlyn was sound asleep on Megan's bed. Katherine was laying on the ground a few feet from Caroline her eyes where open. "Answer your damn phone." She snapped before turning over.

Caroline reached for her phone which was stuffed into her bag. There were already 11 missed calls from a number she didn't recognise. Just as she was about to hit dial the phone started buzzing again and Katherine let out a sigh. Caroline crept out of the room and answered. "Hello?" Her voice was still heavy with sleep.

"Caroline is that you?" Tyler's voice sounded rushed and instantly woke Caroline fully. "Tyler? What do you want?" She asked coldly. She was still mad at him. "Please meet me at the cellars. I need to talk to you right now." Caroline frowned and got ready to tell him to go to hell. "Please?" Tyler begged before she could say anything. "Fine, I'll see you in fifteen minutes. Don't leave me waiting." She said then hung up the phone.

Fifteen minutes later Caroline walked into the cellars, Tyler was already waiting for her. Suddenly she realised that nobody knew where she was and that she could be walking into a trap. Caroline stopped a few feet away from Tyler. "You came." He sounded relieved but Caroline refused to relax. "What do you want?" She asked keeping her voice cold.

"Your mad at me." He stated. Caroline remained silent. "I deserved that. I know I hurt you when I asked for time to think but you have to understand, I've been living with them for five hundred years and it was hard to realise what they have been doing to me." He looked at Caroline but still she said nothing so he continued.

"However last night I realised just how bad it was and that I had to get out now." Caroline arched an eyebrow but said nothing. "Rebekah came into my room again, only this time she tried compelling me to forget we are friends to remember you as a girl who tried to break me and Rebekah up and that I hated you for it."

A low growl escaped Caroline's lips but still she didn't say anything. She wasn't going to speak until she could be sure it wasn't a trap. Silence filled the room and they simply stared at each other. It was Tyler who finally spoke again. "I don't want to forget you Caroline, I might not remember how or why but I know that I love you and I am willing to kill Rebekah to get those memories back."

Caroline blinked a few times this was the last thing she was expecting. "Are you serious?" She finally spoke. Tyler got up and walked over to her. "I have never been more serious in my life. I want to remember everything and most of all I want to be with you." Caroline nodded as tears filled her eyes. She had waited so long to hear him say that.

"So how do we do this?" Tyler asked looking slightly afraid of the answer. "I need to talk to the others." Caroline replied. "Give me a day or two to work it all out and then I will get back to you on that. In the mean time you can't let them notice anything so from now on you hate me." Caroline instructed with a cold look in her eyes.

Tyler looked at her. "I don't want to hate you." A soft sigh escaped Caroline's lips. "You have to pretend Tyler its the only why we are going to pull this off." He nodded in agreement. "Okay but then there is something I want to do first." "What's that?" Caroline asked carefully. Tyler simply smiled, took her face in his hand and kissed her passionately.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update everyone. I wasn't sure which way to go with the story so please let me know what you guys think.**

**Chapter 14**

Caroline's head was still spinning when she walked into the apartment. She stopped in front of the hall mirror and tried to get her hair back in place. She could hear the others in the living room. She had sent them all a text saying they had to meet ASAP.

Silence fell as Caroline walked into the living room and everyone turned to her nervously. "So what's up barbie? Why the emergency meeting?" Damon asked in his usual I'm bored tone. "Yeah why did you bail on the sleepover?" Megan asked from the couch where she was sitting with Stefan.

"I spoke to Tyler and he has made up his mind. He wants his memories back and he is willing to kill Rebekah to do so." She explained making eye contact with everyone in the room as she spoke. "Finally some action." Damon smirked clearly more interested than he was a few minutes ago. Everyone else remained silent.

"I know what I am asking will not be easy. We can not kill Rebekah without her family coming after us and to be honest the idea of killing every vampire she ever turned is a bit overwhelming." Caroline let everything rush out in one breath.

Damon bent down and opened the bag that was resting at his feet. He pulled out two silver daggers along with a small bottle of white oak ash. Lastly he removed the last remaining white oak stake from the bag and placed everything on the coffee table. These were the weapons they had to kill the Original family with.

"The daggers won't work on Klaus which means we have two daggers and three Originals that have to die." Caroline was speaking mostly to herself. She was so focused that she did not see the man that stepped out of the shadows. "Only two of the Original siblings need to be daggered."

Caroline's heart pounded so hard if she was human she would surely have a heart attack. "What are you doing here Kol?" She asked coldly. "He is here with me." Caitlyn said getting up and sliding her hand into Kol's.

Caroline stared from one face in the room to the next. Clearly no one shared her surprise. "Wow, some friends you are. You invite the brother of the bitch I am trying to kill to a strategy meeting." Her body shook with anger as she spoke. "Are you going to hold me down so he can rip out my heart now?"

"Sweetheart if I wanted to kill you I would not need them to hold you down." Kol replied calmly. "I am no longer interested in my family's games." Caroline started at Kol a few more seconds. "What are you talking about?" She asked leaning against the wall.

"I do not want the same things as my family any more. Niklaus is obsessed with his hybrids, Rebekah has spent the last five hundred years moving from school to school becoming the queen bee everywhere and Elijah is living a live based on fake morals."

Kol took a breath giving Caroline time to process. "I have convinced my brother to let me keep an eye on Megan, which is why she is still here among you rather than locked away somewhere." Caroline looked at Kol. "Why are you doing this?"

"It is simple." He replied and squeezed Caitlyn's hand which was still in his. "I found love and after so many years of looking for it I am not about to let it go." For the first time Caroline focused on Caitlyn. "That's how you knew it would be safe for me to talk to Tyler at the Grill. You knew Kol would keep Rebekah busy."

Caitlyn smiled and nodded. "But you are a witch?" Caroline asked confused. "I was a witch." Caitlyn explained. "When the spirits realised I had feelings for Kol they cut off my power. All I have now is the Grimoires."

Caroline was stunned. Caitlyn had given up her magic for Kol and in turn he was giving up his family. "A true love story." She whispered to herself. Damon rolled his eyes. "Are we going to kill the Originals or just exchange sappy love stories all day? I have things to do."

Damon's words snapped Caroline back to reality. She was ready for her own sappy love story to have a happy ending. "Oh we're killing some Originals." She said a small smirk on her lips.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I have my own internet now and I promise to update more often.**

**Chapter 15**

A few hours later everyone was still hanging around the apartment. No matter how they tried, they could not seem to find a good way of executing the plan. Yes Rebekah and Elijah were to be daggered but that left Klaus. He would not forgive them for killing his family.

"We all know this is the only thing that can kill Klaus." Damon said for the seventh time as he twirled the white oak stake through his fingers. Caroline got the idea he just liked making Kol nervous. "Yes brother we know but as it will also kill the rest of us it is useless." Stefan replied in a monotone. They had been having the same conversation over and over for hours.

"If little miss witchy over there still had her powers this would be so much easier." Damon mumbled under his breath. "Lay off Damon." Caroline shot him a warning look and for once he actually shut up.

"Care you know I love you but this is hopeless. We can't do anything about Klaus." Katherine said leaning over to squeeze Caroline's hand. "I am not giving up." Caroline snapped coldly and pulled away. Everyone was silent again. Finally it was Megan that spoke.

"I have an idea." She said carefully as if waiting for the room to pounce. "Oh do in-lighten us." Damon made no attempt to hide his sarcasm, Megan however simply ignored him and continued. "What is the one thing Klaus loves even more than his family?" She asked looking around. Silence greeted the question.

"His hybrids." The answered came from Stefan and Kol at the same time. Stefan's eyes suddenly widened as he turned to Megan. "No forget that idea." He growled softly. "What's going on?" Caroline asked looking from one to the other.

"She wants to sacrifice herself to Klaus." Katherine said catching on. "No we are not repeating the Elena part of history." Caroline snapped coldly. Megan held up her hands. "I am not talking about repeating Elena's decision. Give me a chance to explain."

"Oh this should be good." Damon's once again sarcastic voice drifted out. Megan and Caroline both shot him cold looks. "I'm listening." Caroline said trying to keep her voice cool. "Klaus loves his family but he wants hybrids more right."

Everyone nodded, including Kol. Caroline suddenly felt sorry for him. It couldn't be easy to turn on your family like that. Megan spoke again interrupting Caroline's thoughts.

"We can make a deal with him. He can have my blood, almost all of it, to make his hybrids." She shot Damon a meaningful look while adding. "And we will leave him and his hybrids in peace as long as he leaves us in peace."

"What do you mean almost all of it?" Caitlyn asked confused. Megan looked at Stefan before answering. "I want Stefan to turn me." She said softly. "I have wanted it for a while now."

Caroline's eyes widened. "Megan.. Are you sure about this? Its a big decision." A small smile crossed Megan's lips. "I have never been more sure of anything. I want to be with Stefan forever." Caroline turned to Stefan. "How do you feel about this?"

Stefan took a deep breath. "I love Megan and if she really wants this I will not stand in her way." Silence filled the room as everyone was caught in their own thoughts.

"Do you think Klaus will take the deal?" Caroline asked Kol. After a few minutes he nodded slowly. I think so, but you will have to be the one to propose it. He won't listen to anyone else." Caroline nodded in agreement. "Its settled then. Tomorrow I will talk to him."

As soon as she spoke the words, tension filled the room. After that everyone slowly left. Caroline went up to her room but she doubted she would be able to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry I have been gone for so long guys. Here's the next chapter let me know what you think…**

**Chapter 16**

Caroline was awake long before dawn the next morning, not that she got much sleep to start with. Whenever she drifted off she was terrorized by nightmares.

After having a shower and getting dressed she walked down to the kitchen and grabbed a blood bag from the fridge. As she sat down to drink Katherine walked into the kitchen. "Good morning." She said in an ice cold voice as she walked around Caroline like she had some kind of plague.

Caroline shook her head slightly. Katherine was clearly still pissed that she had snapped at her last night in front of everyone. "Kat I'm sorry I snapped at you last night." Caroline said pouting slightly.

Katherine took one look at the blonde vampire and burst out laughing before pulling her into a tight hug. "It's okay Care, I was being over sensitive." Caroline hugged back tightly and as she pulled back she looked closely at Katherine. She could tell that under the smile and laughing something was wrong.

"What's wrong Kat?" Caroline asked carefully. Katherine hesitated for a moment. "It's okay you can tell me." Caroline encouraged her. "It's just… Don't you think this is all just a little too easy? Trading Klaus Megan's blood for his family's lives?" Katherine bit her bottom lip.

Caroline thought about it for the first time. Would Klaus really trade his family's lives for a few liters of blood and what about Katherine she had been running from Klaus for a thousand years now would he just let her go? Let them get on with their lives while he lost his family?

"I don't know Kat. I just have to believe that it will all work out. I cat let Tyler go again now that I have found him." Caroline's voice broke as she said Tyler's name. Katherine squeezed her hand softly. "I understand Care and I hope it all goes well."

Caroline's phone vibrated on the counter. "It's a text from Stefan, he wants to meet." Caroline informed Katherine as she checked her phone. "You should go see what he wants." Katherine said. Caroline nodded and got up as she did Katherine pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you for the last five hundred years Care." She whispered and then she was gone.

Caroline stood stunned for a moment she couldn't believe what had just happened. What was wrong with Katherine? Before she could think about it anymore her phone vibrated with another text from Stefan. Caroline grabbed her car keys and left the apartment promising herself she would talk to Katherine later.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 17**

Caroline walked into The Grill still thinking about what Katherine had said. Would it really be that easy to convince Klaus to let his family go? She found Stefan sitting in a back booth with a very serious expression on his face. "What's up?" She asked lightly sitting down.

A waitress brought over two coffees. "I ordered for us." Stefan said his voice was filled with worry Caroline new the sound well. She sipped her coffee as she waited for him to tell her what was wrong. "I'm worried about Megan." He finally spoke. Caroline simply nodded encouraging him to continue.

"I don't think she realises what she is talking about when she says she wants to become a vampire." Caroline raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure she knows what she is talking about." Stefan shook his head. "That's not what I mean, I'm talking about the bloodlust, the urge to rip everyone apart and drain them of their blood. Megan is a good person it would kill her if she hurt someone."

Caroline nodded slowly, she understood what Stefan was saying. The guy she killed when she had first changed was still haunting her even to this day. Caroline looked at Stefan. "That is all very true but you are forgetting, Megan has something none of us had."

"What's that?" Stefan asked looking confused. Caroline smiled softly. "A choice. None of us chose this life we were all thrown into it one way or another. Megan is choosing to become a vampire. I'm sure its not something she decided on lightly."

"I guess your right." Stefan said reluctantly. She has seen most of the sides of vampirism and she is strong." Caroline smiled and started to answer but she was cut off by the most annoying sound in the world. "Attempting to steal someone else's boyfriend again are we?" Rebekah's voice sliced through Caroline's body setting every nerve on edge.

"I haven't stolen anyone's boyfriend, I think your confusing me with yourself." Caroline snapped back looking up at the Original vampire. "Unlike you and your family I do not take what isn't mine." "No but you do try and break up people in love." Tyler's face was cold as he walked up behind Rebekah and put his arm around her."

"I did nothing to you two so leave me alone." Caroline replied looking away. Even if it was acting she couldn't bare to see Tyler holding Rebekah. "Oh please everyone knows you have a thing for me but forget it blondie. I love Rebekah and nothing will ever change that." Tyler's voice was so toxic Caroline wasn't sure if he was faking.

"How can you ever think I would leave Rebekah for someone like you." Tyler glared at Caroline. Caroline couldn't take it anymore she knew Tyler was just faking, well she hoped he was faking but she couldn't listen to it anymore.

"Why don't you just take your slut and leave Tyler?" Caroline got up her whole body shaking. Slowly Stefan got up as well and stepped in between Caroline and Rebekah. "Come on let's all be civil." Stefan said trying to calm things down. "Caroline perhaps we should go?" Caroline gave Rebekah's smirking face on last look.

"Yeah let's go." Caroline agreed, stepping around Rebekah she smirked and looked the other blonde in the eyes. "I'm starting to see why Klaus chose to keep you in a box so long. You really are a pathetic pain in the ass." Rebekah was too stunned to answer. Caroline gave Tyler one last cold look before walking out of the Grill.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Here's another chapter four you guys I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 18**

Caroline could still feel her heart racing as she and Stefan pulled into the driveway at the Salvatore house. She couldn't believe how cold Tyler had been towards her. She knew he had to do it but did he have to be so rude?

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked softly. Caroline nodded slowly. "Yeah, that was just harder than I thought it was going to be." They got out and headed inside.

Stefan nodded leading the way into the living room. "I'm sorry Care." Stefan said pouring them each a drink. "It's okay, in the end it will be worth it." Caroline tried forcing a smile.

Stefan handed Caroline her drink. "That's if we can get Klaus on our side." He pointed out. "Katherine thinks the whole plan seems too easy." Caroline sipped her drink. "I've waited so long for a second chance with Tyler but is it worth it killing someone else's entire family?"

"Caroline this is Klaus' family. He has taken so much from us, plus it's not like they will be dead forever he can bring them back in a few hundred years." Stefan finished his drink. "We are the ones taking the risk."

Caroline nodded. "You have a point. I guess I should text Klaus and see if I can get this deal made." Caroline finished her drink and took out her phone. She quickly send Klaus a text asking if they could meet.

After a few minutes later Klaus replied telling Caroline to meet him at the mansion in ten minutes. Caroline got up. "Well here goes nothing." She took a deep breath. "I'm going with you." Stefan declared and headed out the door before Caroline could argue. "This should be fun." Caroline mumbled as she followed Stefan to the car.


End file.
